


Everybody Loves Myeon!

by lookingforsuchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Junmyeon-centric, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforsuchen/pseuds/lookingforsuchen
Summary: Junmyeon is a new student at Incheon High and throughout his last year eight handsome guys all try to get his attention.Who's going to be the one stealing his heart?





	Everybody Loves Myeon!

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter: thank you for this amazing and funny prompt, I hope I made it justice and you enjoy it! It has been really fun to write.
> 
> I want to thank my beta and my friends for putting up with me during these past months and last but not least, the mods without whom this fest wouldn't even exist.
> 
> Prompt #12

_Junmyeon hates packing. Ever since he was a little 5 year old boy who couldn’t play with his toys because his parents were putting them in big boxes to bring them to their new house in another city, he despised it._

_Five years later, he actually has to help his parents and it is even more nerve-wracking because he somehow keeps on putting stuff in the wrong boxes._

_«Junmyeon, stop! The books should go in the box on the far left, not in this one where your clothes are!» his mom reprimands him; she is really precise when it comes to organising all of their things._

_Junmyeon can say he takes after his father, since they are both really messy and give the woman mental breakdowns every single time they had to move out of their temporary houses._

_The third time they moved, from a small town to Incheon, was during his teenage years and he had to transfer to another high school, where he met his now long time boyfriend and other seven friends whom he made the best memories with._

_That was the last time his parents moved, but Junmyeon had a lot more ahead. He had been accepted into a prestigious university in Seoul thanks to a scholarship given to him because of his outstanding grades; so he moved into the university’s dorm, but still often came back to visit his parents, boyfriend and friends in Incheon._

_Now, he is packing once again, hopefully for the last time in his life, to go and live in a flat with his high school sweetheart._

_In the midst of removing some books off his shelves, something falls to the ground with a soft thud. Junmyeon places the books he was holding down and bends down to pick up whatever that had fallen onto the floor; it was a small, light package and there is something written on what he assumes to be the front._

_**“...we keep this love in a photograph, we make these memories for ourselves.”** _

_It is a cheesy line from a cheesy old song Junmyeon can’t put a name to, but as soon as he reads that sentence, he starts humming. The boy sits down, opens the little package revealing its content: pictures, plentiful pictures from back in the days when he was still studying in Incheon High, each with a date scribbled on the back. He had almost forgotten about the existence of those photographs, even though he was the one who printed them on purpose, because he wanted to hang them on the wall, but unfortunately he never had much personal space, at least not in his dorm room._

_Rummaging through all the photos, he finds one in which there is all of his high school crew: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae and, lastly, him, right in the middle. His gaze lingers slightly longer on the way he had his arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist and sighs, thinking about how things haven't really changed as time passed._

_Since he still has plenty of time to pack , Junmyeon allows himself to have a little trip down memory lane, thinking of all the funny episodes which had happened during those ones he called “the best years of his life”._

* * *

It was Junmyeon’s first day in that new high school in Incheon, he only managed to settle down in the new city a few days before school started. He and his parents had been so busy unpacking and tidying their new house that the boy ended up too exhausted to even set foot outside his bedroom door at the end of every single day.

So he was halfway through his first day, sitting alone at a table in the middle of the canteen, munching quietly on his food and trying to figure out where was his next class when he suddenly noticed a faint shadow in front of him.

The boy looked up and saw not one, but three unfamiliar faces, six eyes all intently fixed on him. The one in the front was glaring at him with a visibly fake bad boy aura surrounding him with a smirk on his pink lips; on top of all that, he had a mullet. Junmyeon tried to hold his laughter and not to choke on his broccoli, but it was _really_ hard.

«You’re the new guy, I assume?» the Mullet Boy asked, plopping down on one of the other available chairs at the table.

Junmyeon swallowed and nodded.

«I’m Kim Junmyeon, nice to meet you.» he introduced himself and bowed his head a little —he had manners, after all.

«I’m Byun Baekhyun and these are my right and left hands—respectively, Kim Jongdae and Park Chanyeol.» he said, gesturing to the two guys who were standing behind him. «The others here like to call us “The Beagles” and—»

Baekhyun’s rant was cut off by the tiniest out of the two boys, the one with kittenish lips and really straight eyebrows.

«Shut up, Baek, we’re just losers... and don’t compare me to your filthy right hand, jeez.» he clarified, smacking the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

The same boy then extended his hand towards Junmyeon and introduced himself as Jongdae. Junmyeon shook his hand and smiled.

The taller guy—Chanyeol, got closer too, Baekhyun decided to put off his bad boy act and started a friendly chat, making Junmyeon feel already at ease.

First day of school and he had already made three new friends: he needed to write down that achievement in his Extremely Secret Diary.

* * *

That Friday, Baekhyun approached Junmyeon in the school canteen again; that was the only place they got to meet up at because Junmyeon was a year older than the other three and they didn’t have any classes in common.

«Hi, hyung!» Baekhyun greeted and sat down next to him, putting his tray full of food on the table.

«Oh, hello Baek. How’s your day going?» he politely asked.

«Not that bad. Listen, hyung, did you have a chance to go around the city yet?»  
Junmyeon had already started eating, so he only shook his head to answer; he had been too busy with school, homework and housework the whole week to even think about visiting the city.

«Would you like for me to show you around a little? Maybe tomorrow?» Baekhyun smirked, adding a suggestive wink at the end.

«Only if you get rid of your ugly mullet first. It’s not as cool as you think, you know.»

The boy’s smile dropped and he looked deeply hurt and offended.

«Okay then, go find someone else to hang out with!» he exclaimed, standing up and about to go sit somewhere else, but right before he could move away, Junmyeon grabbed one of his wrists; he noticed how Baekhyun’s ears suddenly became really red.

«L-let me go!» he stuttered, trying to free his wrist from the other’s grip.

«Baek-ah, I was just kidding. I like your mullet, and I would also like to go around the city with you.» the older boy reassured him, a soft chuckle escaping from his throat.

«Do you really... like it?» he hesitantly asked, gesturing to his hair.

«You look like Billy Ray Cyrus in his golden years, but yes, I like it.»

He actually didn’t like it at all, but how could Junmyeon deal with an offended puppy such as Byun Baekhyun?

The satisfied boy happily sat down again and they continued eating; a few minutes later they were joined by Chanyeol and Jongdae and life resumed as normal.

The next day, Junmyeon found himself waiting for a terribly late Baekhyun in front of their school, the only place the newcomer actually knew besides his own house and the convenience store nearby.

He had been waiting for half an hour when he finally saw Baekhyun’s slim figure running towards him. As soon as he got closer, Junmyeon noticed he was out of breath and a little sweaty from running, so he offered him a tissue—he always brought some with him, just in case.

«Hyung, I’m thirsty.» he blurted out of nowhere.

Junmyeon was about to say he didn’t have any water with him, but Baekhyun preceded him.

«And your body is 75% water.» he added.

The other just looked at him wordlessly and blinked in disbelief before he let out a chuckle, shaking his head.

«Really, Baek? I’m the one in charge of horrible jokes out of the two of us, stop trying to take my precious first place away!» he joked.

«Well, these aren’t actually jokes tho—» the other tried to argue.

«They’re still terrible. Come on, let’s begin this tour!» Junmyeon exclaimed, and put an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

They started walking towards the city centre, chatting about this and that, the homework they had to do, those maths formulas Baekhyun just _couldn’t_ grasp the usefulness of… high schoolers’ usual small talk.  
They also got to know more about each other: Baekhyun really liked make-up, playing League of Legends while Junmyeon on the other hand loved travelling and Star Wars, but is a complete disaster in the kitchen; he could never live on his own or he would burn the house down.

Baekhyun started showing Junmyeon around, but there was nothing really special about the city centre: all he could see were tall buildings, cafés, shops… nothing he hadn’t ever seen before. He had always lived in metropolitan areas, so he was used to that kind of scenery.  
The boys were about to enter McDonald’s to grab something to eat, when Junmyeon spotted an ad on a truck that was stuck in traffic.

**_“Looking for a place where you can have a date? A place to allow your children to play? Or just have a stroll through flowers and trees? Then Incheon Grand Park is perfect for you!”_ **

There was more written on the truck, but it had started moving again, so he couldn’t keep on reading.

«Baekhyun-ah, where’s Incheon Grand Park?» he asked, grabbing the other’s arm to get his attention.

«Uhm, it’s like… half an hour from here? Do you want to go there?»

Junmyeon nodded in response, an excited and almost childish light shining in his deep brown eyes. How could anyone resist him?

So they walked to Ganseok Il-Deong station, where they took the subway, and as promised, they arrived in front of the park’s entrance in approximately thirty minutes.

As soon as they walked through the gates, Junmyeon was amazed at the view: a large boulevard appeared in front of him with green grass and all kinds of trees adorning the sides of the street along with pretty, colourful flowers and the silhouette of a huge fountain stood out against the pastel blue sky in the center of the park.

He was amazed at the beauty of nature and had the biggest smile plastered across his face. He turned to Baekhyun, who was right next to him and noticed his eyes watering, even though he too was smiling.

They started strolling while trying not to run into bikes or little kids playing football, carefully watched over by their mothers. The two boys eventually found a small kiosk that sold various beverages and snacks, but their attention was caught by the multitude of ice cream flavours that adorned the front of the structure.

They both got an ice cream cone each, with two flavours and whipped cream on top, all on Junmyeon. He wanted to offer Baekhyun a treat since he had agreed to show him around the city and leading him to the Grand Park.

While Junmyeon happily licked his ice cream into his mouth, Baekhyun mischievously looked at him with a hint of a playful sparkle in his chestnut brown eyes, and spoke.

«I see you’re enjoying that ice cream cone. Do you want to try and taste another kind?» he said, wiggling his eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

Hearing that, Junmyeon nearly choked on his own saliva and started coughing violently, making the other boy worried. He gave him a thumbs up while taking a deep breath, to assure Baekhyun he was okay, just in a bit of a shock because he had caught the older boy unprepared.

Junmyeon was flustered with his ears and cheeks red and eyes watering because of the -luckily avoided- suffocation. Once he had recovered, he just laughed it off and declined Baekhyun’s offer… _‘for the time being’_ , he said. The blunt boy certainly felt pleased by the answer, but he blushed a little

They arrived at a little recreational area that had been made mostly for kids, but they didn’t care and without any hesitation they sat on the swing: the seats were tiny, but the boys still fitted in them with ease.

«Let’s see who can swing higher!» challenged Baekhyun in a cheerful tone.

«I bet I can totally go higher than you, I was the best when I was little!» Junmyeon replied, feeling just the slightest bit competitive.

To see two high school students having that much fun on children’s swings was really a sight to behold: passerbys watched them with amusement as the boys flew higher and higher, their laughs and playful screams getting louder. They only stopped to catch some breath and to check if any children wanted to play there because after all, it was a place made for them.

Since some people had gathered around that area, they decided to stand up and look for a bench where they could rest a little before going away.

« _I_ went higher, I was almost able to touch the clouds!» bragged Baekhyun with a proud smile on his thin, pink lips.

«Uh-huh, yeah, keep bragging with that big mouth of yours.» Junmyeon retorted, rolling his eyes in a playful attitude.

They arrived near the fountain and before sitting down on a nearby bench, they took some pictures together, taking advantage of the perfect lighting at that time of the day.  
Once they sat down, Junmyeon started looking through the pictures, smiling softly and suddenly felt some pressure on his shoulder: Baekhyun was resting his head there, eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

«Baekhyun-ah, are you awake?» he whispered.

«Yes, hyung, your shoulder is just really comfortable… and you smell good.» the boy answered, his eyelids half opened and only a little attentive. He was visibly tired.

Junmyeon put an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders to get the younger in a more comfortable position and began playing with his fluffy black hair, while the other literally mewled in appreciation.

«Baek-ah, I’m really glad you could bring me here and show me around, it’s been a really, really nice day. Throughout my life I’ve always lived in big cities, with almost no sight of parks like this one… I only got in contact with nature when I used to my grandparents in their house on the mountains. I’ve always loved spending time there, but ever since they both passed away, I’ve only been with my parents, resulting in me only playing in my school’s small garden or our flat’s balcony.»

His eyes started watering as the memories flooded his mind. Not many years had passed from his grandparents’ passing, but he really missed them, their cozy house, the biscuits his grandmother baked especially for when he was visiting, the refreshing feeling of dew wetting his little feet when he went out to play in the emerald green grass.

His train of thoughts was stopped by Baekhyun, who was absentmindedly patting his thigh.

«Hyung, are you crying?» he asked, worried.

Junmyeon shook his head, but his eyes betrayed him and let some tears actually fall; he rapidly wiped them away so the other couldn’t notice.

«I used to come here with my mom and my older brother when we were still toddlers while the three of us still had more free time. But then we both grew up and mom got a job that kept her away from home more than ever, so I never really had any occasions to come here. I’m really happy you suggested it, this place brought back many pleasant memories.» Baekhyun confessed, playing with the hem of his shirt and smiling fondly, eyes directed at the boys’ feet.

Junmyeon squeezed the other’s arm and ruffled his hair one more time before suggesting to leave, since it was getting late.

The sun was almost about to set when they arrived in front of their school’s gates where they had met initially in the morning and Baekhyun decided to be cheesy one last time before bidding the other goodbye for the day.

«Junmyeon-hyung, you know what?»

Said boy turned to him and stared with a curious gaze, raising his eyebrows to incite the other to go on.

«The sunset is beautiful… but not as beautiful as you.» he blurted out, a little embarrassed at how cringy it sounded when said out loud.

Junmyeon’s cheeks tinted of the fairest shade of pink and smiled looking at the ground.

«You know, Baekhyun-ah, you don’t really need those pick up lines to win me over.» he teased, winking.

And after that, he said goodbye and walked away, leaving Baekhyun alone, proudly smiling at himself for having achieved that level of intimacy with his the boy he had a crush on.

* * *

A couple of days later, Junmyeon found a sticky note glued to his locker.

**_“Meet me in the music lab when classes are over, I want to show you something.  
-Loey”_ **

He stared at it blankly, wondering who could that Loey person be and what could they possibly want to show him in the music lab.  
He decided to ask Jongdae, whose locker was right beside Junmyeon’s and was conveniently approaching his spot in that very moment.

They greeted each other, and Junmyeon showed him the note, asking if he happens to know who Loey was.

«Oh, that’s Chanyeol’s nickname.» Jongdae chuckled, amused at his hyung’s obliviousness. «It’s Yeol written backwards, he always uses that alias on his sns accounts.»

Junmyeon’s eyebrows furrowed.

«Uh, thank you Jongdae-ah. I wonder what he wants to show me...»

«Guess you’ll have to wait to find it out… I hope it’s nothing that might scar your poor, pure eyes!» he teased.

«My eyes are not pure!» Junmyeon replied, in a strangely high pitched voice, unusual for him.

Nearby students stared at him after hearing that statement, sending him bewildered and judgmental gazes and the boy’s face became redder than a tomato.

In response, Jongdae raised his eyebrows and let out a low, amused chuckle. Junmyeon wanted to retort but the bell rang, announcing the start of another period so they walked separated ways to attend their classes.

Through the rest of the day, all Junmyeon could think of was the note left by Chanyeol. It kept bugging his mind and it was impossible to concentrate on what his teacher was saying. He was going to have to ask his classmate Yixing for some notes.

Once classes were over, Junmyeon walked to his locker almost anticipating for a new message, but he found nothing. So he put away the books he didn't need and went straight to the music lab, where he was welcomed by Chanyeol who was tuning his acoustic guitar. 

«Hello, hyung! I’m glad you came.» the taller boy greeted, with a big goofy smile. «Please, make yourself at home, you can sit here in front of me.»

He was pointing at a chair, so Junmyeon followed his orders and sat down quietly. 

«So… what do you want to show me?» 

«I was wondering if… if you could give me your opinion on a song I’ve written and composed. It’s titled “You Are”.» Chanyeol asked, scratching the nape of his neck, feeling a little shy.

«Of course! I would love to be of help.» the other beamed and smiled in glee.

The musician adjusted the grip on his guitar, checked if it was tuned one last time and finally started strumming the strings. After a little instrumental intro, he started singing.

 _Perhaps you’re trying to hide your wings_  
And the charms I don’t know of  
Behind your small shoulders.

Junmyeon was listening attentively while tapping his foot on the floor to follow the rhythm. Chanyeol had his gaze fixed on his fingers, perhaps making sure he was getting the right chords. However when he reached a certain line, he raised his face to look right into Junmyeon’s eyes.

 _It’s fascinating how a boy like you_  
Entered my heart and refused to leave  
I want to keep the door to my heart wide open  
I made this song when i thought of you  
So listen

The listener suddenly felt a little flustered because it seemed like Chanyeol was dedicating the song to him. But he didn’t want to jump to conclusions, so he kept on listening and smiling a little.

 _When I open or close my eyes_  
I always think of you, babe  
There’s nothing as beautiful as you anywhere.

Chanyeol was still staring at Junmyeon while singing, and it was starting to make the boy feel somewhat uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it.

 _Even if I try to pretend_  
Actually i only think of you  
You are

And on those lines, with a final strum of the guitar strings, he finished playing with a big smile on his face.

Junmyeon enthusiastically clapped his hands, showing all his support and how much he liked the song.

«So, what do you think, hyung? Do you like it?» Chanyeol asked in a really hopeful tone.

«I loved it! It’s really good, I could really feel your emotions through your voice and the lyrics… I could’ve never thought you were such a good musician. You’re very talented.»

Chanyeol’s eyes lighted up at all the compliments, he looked like a giant puppy; he would be wagging his tail if he had one.

«Anyways, excuse my nosiness, but are you planning on confessing to someone? Because the song could be perfect to tell your crush how you feel about them or something. It’s okay if you don’t feel like answering though, I’m just curious.»

Chanyeol’s smile faltered and he started looking at the ground again, probably feeling embarrassed at the sudden personal question.

«Well, actually...» he whispered. The boy looked slightly distressed, but he took a deep breath and raised his gaze to stare into Junmyeon’s eyes once more before speaking.

«Actually, I just did. Hyung, I like you.»

Silence fell into the room, weighing on the boys’ shoulders, heavier than it should ever be. They both looked away from each other’s eyes, feeling uncomfortable.

Junmyeon knew he had to give him an answer, even if it wasn’t a pleasant one, hoping Chanyeol wouldn’t take it too much to heart. He took a deep, slow breath and spoke. 

«Chanyeol-ah, I'm sorry but I don't really… reciprocate? Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy, I'm just… not interested in anyone at the moment. I’m truly sorry.» he apologised, meaning every bit of it.

«Hyung, it's okay. This was just a really light crush anyway, I won't hold grudges against you! I just wanted to make sure if I had any chances with you, but knowing myself everything will go away in a couple of days.» Chanyeol reassured him. 

Junmyeon let out a loud sigh of relief. 

«That’s great, no hard feelings then?»

«No hard feelings.» Chanyeol agreed and gave the other a pat on the back.

* * *

A month passed from that circumstance and Junmyeon got closer to the trio he met on his first day of school. They all became really good friends and hung out together from time to time.

But, since the others were all a year younger than him (even though there wasn’t that much of a difference in age), Junmyeon still felt a little outcasted and didn’t really fit in very well. Hence, on a random Saturday, Jongdae decided to take him to a café and introduce him to one of his friend who happen to be in college and with whom the boy should be able to connect more.

The cafe wasn’t very busy when they arrived at the counter, Jongdae took that as a sign to call his friend over to his table after they ordered to chat a little. 

«Minseok-hyung, this fine man here is Junmyeon-hyung, the new student in my school. I probably mentioned him a few times.»

«Oh, the one you can't shut up about? Nice to meet you… and to be honest, I can totally see why he can't stop talking about you.» Minseok said, raising his eyebrows and smiling slyly. 

Junmyeon’s cheeks blushed in embarrassment and he looked straight at Jongdae who wore a panicked smile on his face.

«Anyhow, my shift ends in two hours, so… are you both up for lunch together?» the man asked, his eyes fixed on Junmyeon.

The two high schoolers accepted his invite and waited for him in the café, talking about this and that and how much they both loved coffee.

Eventually Minseok’s ended his shift and finally joined them, interrupting their chat by asking what the two would like to have for lunch. They settled for some good old fashion tteokbokki, allowing the older to lead them to the best restaurant he knew. It was simple and cozy, accompanied by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

When they weren’t busy stuffing their mouths with food, they talked. Junmyeon found out that he had a lot in common with Minseok: they both not only loved architecture - in fact it was the older’s major - but also literature. They had similar taste in music, watched the same tv shows and so much more.

Jongdae, despite being Minseok’s best friend, was feeling a little left out from the conversation. But he didn’t mind “as long as he saw his hyung happy and comfortable” - or at least that’s what he answered when Junmyeon had asked him if it was alright if he had stolen all of his friend’s attention during their lunch.  
Junmyeon actually felt a little better, more secured, knowing someone who wasn’t younger than him. It was a weird sensation, but a good one nonetheless.

He and Minseok started texting right away - they had exchanged their KakaoTalk IDs on the very day they met. Sometimes Junmyeon would even go to the café where Minseok worked to be in the other’s company and study, since the place was not only pretty near his house, but also quiet and peaceful. Junmyeon also once invited him over to spend some time together, ordered pizza - which was unexpectedly delivered by no other than Chanyeol - and watched a movie.

But after that evening, some odd circumstances started happening in Junmyeon’s life.

All mornings at seven, but at nine on Saturdays and Sundays, he would always be woken up by the same delivery boy dressed in a light brown apron and a coordinated barista hat. The boy would ring his bell and wait patiently for Junmyeon to open his door before handing over a different drink everyday. Each and every one of them had a sticky note attached to it, but the messages written on them would always vary: “Good morning, Junmyeon-ah. Have a nice day!”, “This is my new creation, tell me if you liked it~”, and so on. 

He soon figured all those little gifts were from the same person: Minseok.

Every time he received a drink labeled as a “new creation”, Junmyeon made sure to text him and tell what he liked and what he didn't. When it was the turn of classic ones, the boy only texted “thanks for today's dose of energy!” or something along those lines. 

Junmyeon kept on drinking all the beverages everyday and he felt fine, a little fatigued without any particular reasons, until one day at school Jongdae walked up to him during lunch break and asked about the dark circles underneath his eyes. 

«It's nothing, I'm just… not sleeping really well, that's all.»

«Do you think there's a reason? You look very tired, hyung, I'm worried.» the younger asked, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. 

So Junmyeon told the boy about the gifts he had been receiving from Minseok every morning for the past two weeks.

«And you did nothing about it? I can see your hands _trembling_ , hyung, and those dark circles aren’t actually a sign of a healthy lifestyle, are they? You should ask him to stop.»

«But… he’s being so kind with all those free drinks, it’s a sweet gesture! He would be offended if I told him to stop sending them!» Junmyeon replied in an irritated tone, unusual of him.

«It’s your physical health we’re talking about here! Are Minseok’s feelings more important than that?»

Jongdae’s voice raised a little and some people started staring at them, but silence fell between the two.

«No… no, they aren’t. I’ll go to the café tomorrow and tell him. I hope he won’t be too bothered by that.» Junmyeon admitted, his voice barely audible and his eyes fixed on the plate in front of him; his pasta had been abandoned to its destiny.

«Good. If you need help, I’m just a phone call away. I really hope one day you learn to put your well-being before everyone else’s when you need to.»

Just has he had said, the next day Junmyeon went to the café where Minseok worked right before going back home from school. 

Since his dose of caffeine was more than enough, he only ordered a slice of cheesecake- his favourite, and waited until Minseok was free.

Only a few minutes passed before he was greeted by his friend’s gummy smile and… a cup of his favourite drink “on the house”. Minseok was only making it all more difficult.

«Myeon-ah, we haven’t seen each other ever since my little trip to your house! Have you been enjoying my treats?» he asked joyfully.

«Of course, hyung, they were all amazing! Actually I’m here because I wanted to talk about those...»

Minseok straightened his posture and gestured the other to continue.

«It’s been approximately two weeks since you started sending me your beverages and, believe me, I’m really grateful about that, but… my body isn’t reacting very well. I can’t handle all that coffee on a daily basis and it is causing me to sleep lesser than usual. But I also thought it would’ve been rude to decline your kind offers so I just kept on drinking them every time. Jongdae noticed how fatigued I looked and played the part of the Talking Cricket, convincing me to tell you everything, even though the last thing I want is to hurt your feelings.»

Junmyeon then proceeded stuffing his mouth with his cake, avoiding eye contact with the young man in front of him.

After a moment of hesitation and confusion, Minseok chuckled and spoke. 

«Junmyeon-ah, you could've told me sooner! There was no need to wait this long. If it's for your health, I'll stop sending you drinks every morning, don't worry.»

The younger smiled softly and thanked him. 

«I sent them because… I wanted to get your attention. I really like you, but you're probably not interested.» Minseok continued. 

Junmyeon held his breath; it was the second time someone had confessed to him in the span of two months. 

«I'm sorry, hyung, but I'm really not interested in having a romantic relationship right now.» he said fidgeting. 

«Right now, huh? Do you mean your feelings might change in the future?» the older suggested, raising his eyebrows and smiling. 

«Who says they can't?» he flirted back, his little smile hidden behind the cup Minseok had brought him earlier. 

«Maybe it's better if you don't drink that, though.» the barista added, pointing at the beverage. 

«Ah~ You're right, I shouldn't.» the other agreed putting it back on the table and they both let out a laugh. 

From that day onwards, Junmyeon still got up at seven to open the door to the same old delivery boy, who gave him a Caramel Macchiato with two shots of espresso –his favourite drink– but only on Monday mornings and that was the best way to start the week.

* * *

Mid semester exams were approaching and Junmyeon was stressed. He was doing well in almost every subject except for his nemesis: Mandarin. 

He had always found some difficulties learning it and that year wasn't any different, so he settled on asking one of his classmates for some tutoring lessons. 

Yixing was the perfect choice: first of all, he was Chinese, and also a very patient, kind and helpful person. And Junmyeon thought he was also pretty handsome, to say the least.

That Tuesday, right after the last Mandarin class had ended, Junmyeon got closer to his “target” and greeted him, tasting the waters before dropping the bomb- he had never asked for help to anyone before, so he was afraid of being an annoyance to Yixing.

«So, I was wondering if you could help me practice Mandarin for our exam?» he hesitated. 

The other cracked a smile in response. 

«Of course, how could I say no to you? When and where do you want to meet?» 

They settled on meeting up the next day in the school’s library, right after the end of their lectures, so they could have some peace and quiet. 

«I could've never thought one of the best students in our little school could ask for help.» Yixing joked when the first tutoring lesson was over. «Guess the first impression I got from you was totally wrong!»

«Why's that?» Junmyeon asked while putting his stuff away into his bag.

«Oh well, I thought you were one of those perfectionist, arrogant know-it-all’s, that's why I was surprised when you asked for some tutoring.»

«I actually _am_ a perfectionist, but it never hurts to ask for a little help… especially when it's Mandarin we're talking about.»

«You aren't that bad though!» Yixing said, looking at the other with an amused expression. «You just need to… not think about it as your nemesis, you know what I mean?» 

«Yeah, I do. I'll try to have a better approach. Thanks for your time, Yixing-ah, see you tomorrow!» 

And with a smile, he left. 

The two students met every day at the same place, same time. Eventually Saturday arrived around the corner and with the final being on Monday. Junmyeon still felt insecure about his Mandarin skills; that's why he asked Yixing if he could come over and help him revise for the nth time. The boy agreed without any hesitations and within an hour he was standing in front of Junmyeon’s door, with a little package full of handmade traditional Chinese dumplings in hand. 

«You're _my_ guest, there was no need to bring these!» 

«But I've made them with my heart! Please try one, they're better when warm~» he pleaded with his droopy, puppy-ish eyes.

Junmyeon gave in and tried one, amazed at the wonderful flavour.

«Oh my God, they taste so good! You must be great at cooking… can’t say the same, unfortunately,» they both chuckled. «I’d eat all of them, but I want my parents to try them as well, so I’ll just leave them here and we can go to my bedroom to revise, is that okay?»

«Your house, your rules.» Yixing agreed.

Junmyeon lead him to his room and excused himself for the mess, but it wasn’t that bad. The boy had seen worse; his very own room, for example.

The boys settled in and started revising, but after a whole hour of Junmyeon already writing the characters more precisely and even better than a native Chinese person, Yixing decided it was time to stop and tell the other he was probably just stressing out because the exam was soon.

«I recommended you to have a more optimistic approach, but do you ever listen to anyone’s advice?»

«You got me there. I _tried_ , okay?»

«Well, at least. Now, let’s just close the books and relax.» he said as he piled up all the chinese manuals and put them aside, forcing Junmyeon to stand up and leave the room with him.

They sat on the couch and the host served some snacks and drinks to keep their stomachs at bay while waiting for their food to be delivered; once again, it was Chanyeol.

«Hyung, do you always have movie nights with anyone but me? Do you do it on purpose?» the lanky boy joked.

«I’m sorry, Yeol-ah, this one wasn’t even planned! One day I’ll invite all my friends over, you included. Does that sound good?»

«The best! Enjoy your pizza~» and with a smile on his face, Chanyeol left.

The two boys settled down and Junmyeon asked which movie the other wanted to watch; Yixing told him to just put on his favourite and so he did.

Once he pressed play, the unmistakable Star Wars theme song filled their ears.

«Sorry, I’m kind of a nerd. Especially when it comes to this series, it’s my all time favourite.» 

Yixing cracked a smile and shook his head.

«It’s fine, I like it too. Probably not as religiously as you, but I do.»

«We can be friends then.» Junmyeon beamed in excitement, both for the other’s statement and the beginning of the movie. Yixing laughed in response. 

Towards the end of the first half, the younger lost his focus and his mind started wandering away from the distant galaxies the movie told the tale of. Instead, his attention got caught by something - or rather, someone - right next to him. 

He had been crushing on Junmyeon ever since he saw him on the first day of school, but had never had the courage to get closer to him. The other seemed to have an aura of superiority surrounding his body and he was too shy to actually make the first move. Seeing him like this though, excited and happy while watching his favourite movie, made Yixing think he had probably been wrong all those months; so he regained his confidence and tried to make a move.

He figured the “yawn and put an arm around their shoulders” move could never get old, so he acted like that, as if they were in a cheesy, romantic, teenage drama. He got closer until their faces were only a few centimetres apart and then… 

Junmyeon hit Yixing’s nose with the back of his hand because something had happened in the Star Wars universe that got him all worked up to the point of swaying his hands all over the place. 

Yixing cried out in pain and covered his nose and Junmyeon hurriedly paused the movie to look after him. 

«Oh my God, Yixing-ah, are you okay?» he asked with his eyes alert, worriedly scrutinising his face. 

«Yes, yes, you just hit me lightly, but it was unexpected.» he cracked a smile and removed his hands from his nose so the other could see he was fine. 

«Are you sure you don't need ice or anything?» 

Yixing nodded in response, reaffirming it was no serious damage. 

After that little incident, they went back to watching the movie and Yixing figured it might have been better trying his move when Junmyeon was more focused on the other's company than on the movie he had been watching for the nth time.

* * *

After exams season had passed, Incheon High had set a rule for all students: in order to keep their GPA high, apart from having good grades, those who hadn’t already, must sign up to an after-school club.

«What kind of dumbass rule is this?» Baekhyun protested out loud while the they were sitting in Minseok’s café, on a chill Saturday afternoon. It had become the group’s favourite place to hang out together.

«Baekhyun-ah, would you lower your voice, please? There are other customers here.» Minseok asked from behind the counter in a demanding tone.

The younger snorted and sat down again, crossing his arms like an offended little baby.

«Do they think we don’t have a life outside of school?! I have a part-time job, for heaven’s sake.» Chanyeol complained.

«You’re one to talk, Chanyeol… You joined the music club ever since you started attending the school!» Jongdae reminded him.

The tall boy frowned, probably asking himself how could he forget about that, and took a sip from his americano.

«Why don’t we all attend the same club? It might be more fun for everyone, wouldn’t it?» suggested Junmyeon in a hopeful voice, looking at the other guys sat around the table with him.

There had been new entries in the group of friends during the past months but he still didn’t know them all too well. Although, Junmyeon was eager to attempt to do so.

«Actually, I’m already in the swimming club, so don’t count me in unless you want to join it, of course.» admitted Sehun, a tall, lanky and handsome boy who seemed unapproachable at first, but it was just his permanent bored expression that could mislead someone who didn’t know him at all. He was actually shy and reserved, but had blended into their group pretty well, and since he was the youngest of them all, Sehun was babied by everyone.

«Ugh, swimming… too much effort. I’d rather join the music club with Chanyeol or the drama club, since my singing voice is a gift to this world.» Baekhyun bragged.

«Tag along your boyfriend, Baek.» Jongdae scoffed as the addressed boys choked on their drinks and their cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. «Anyway, I heard the drama club wants to organise a showcase for the end of the year and I’m thinking about joining in.»

« _A showcase?_ » Jongin exclaimed. «Let’s join together, Jongdae, I want to dance!»

Jongin was another one of their new friends who was in the same classes as Sehun. He had handsome features and his bronze skin was the most beautiful one anybody could ever lay their eyes upon. Dancing was his passion and all his friends tried to encourage him to have an audition for some big entertainment label, but the boy always said he was fine like this; he just wanted to become a ballet teacher.

«Let’s do it then.» Jongdae approved and they high fived each other.

«I’m probably the only one here who doesn’t have any options in mind, I guess,» Junmyeon cracked a smile. «I wanted to join the literature club, but I’ve already read all the books they have on their program, so it’s kinda useless.» he concluded with a shrug.

Suddenly a low, tender voice that hadn’t been heard ever since they started talking about that subject, spoke.

«You could join the baking club with me, hyung.» Kyungsoo softly said.

«I’m actually… not that trustworthy around ovens and kitchens in general.» Junmyeon laughed it off. «But thanks for the offer, Soo-ah.»

«But I’m the president, I can help you. Please, keep me company, hyung.»

And with those words, Junmyeon gave in.

 

On that Monday, all clubs started and Junmyeon found himself walking to the baking club class with no actual idea of what was expecting him, but once he arrived -perfectly on time as usual- only Kyungsoo was there, quietly setting up all the utensils and ingredients.

«Good afternoon, Soo-ah!» Junmyeon entered the room, startling the other who had been immersed in the silence until he arrived. «Can I be of any help?»

Kyungsoo declined, saying he was almost done, therefore Junmyeon just stood in a corner, scanning the room with his eyes, finally resting them on the boy across from him. His movements were slow and steady, as he aligned perfectly all the kitchen utensils on the last table. His round, brown eyes were focused, his thick eyebrows furrowed and his plump, heart-shaped, pink lips put up in a subtle pout; the boy sure was charming in his own way.

One by one, all the students filled the classroom and settled behind their tables in pairs; Junmyeon had been left alone because he didn’t know anyone in the room but Kyungsoo, who was now standing in front of them all to be able to greet them.

«Good afternoon, everyone! I’m the club president, Do Kyungsoo, and I’m going to be your teacher as well, from today onwards.»

The whole class greeted back in unison and Kyungsoo looked delighted.

«Today, as a starter, we’re going to bake brownies, since the recipe is very simple, even for the ones who are disasters near any kind of cooking device.» he said, subtly eyeing Junmyeon.

He explained the recipe, where they could find all the ingredients, and everything they needed to know in order to bake the perfect tray of brownies. Right after that, he announced he would’ve been right there for them to answer every question they had and then he joined Junmyeon, ready to go.

The older followed all of Kyungsoo’s tricks and tips for every step of the recipe and, in the end, he discovered that with a helping hand he could do much more than just pouring cereal in a cup of milk.

«You’ve been great! Now you can bring them home and… think of me, maybe.» the younger smirked as Junmyeon shyly smiled.

A couple of months passed and May was approaching, and with it Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s birthdays.

Since the former’s came first, Junmyeon asked Kyungsoo if they could bake a cake for him together, and he agreed; so, the day before the party, they met at Kyungsoo’s house, since he had the appropriate equipments one required to bake a cake.

They settled on a chocolate flavoured one, so everyone could eat it, and decided to keep it simple with the decorations. Some yellow icing, since it was the birthday boy’s favourite colour, and a “ _Happy birthday Baekhyunnie_ ” written on top of it.

The boys had lots of fun while baking, maybe because they had each other’s company, even though Kyungsoo had to repeatedly stop Junmyeon from eating the chocolate and the icing. The latter had somehow ended up on the younger’s nose and the other couldn’t keep himself from taking it away from there with his index finger and licking it off as Kyungsoo blushed and looked down at his feet.

The cake turned out perfectly fine and Junmyeon was so happy he could create such a pretty thing he hugged Kyungsoo as tightly as he could. The latter, who didn’t usually enjoy physical affection, gave in and hugged him back. Not as tightly, but it was still something.

The next day Baekhyun and all the ones invited to the party enjoyed the cake too and it turned out to be a complete success.

Kyungsoo then decided to put all the love and affection he felt for Junmyeon into the cake he was going to bake for his birthday. It was similar to Baekhyun’s only with pink icing, whipped cream around the edges and some bunnies drew on the surface, because Junmyeon had once said he loved them. Kyungsoo was always attentive when someone he liked talked about the things they enjoyed the most.

On May 22nd, Junmyeon invited all his friends over to his house to celebrate with food, drinks and games. Everyone had got him wonderful gifts, but he seemed to appreciate Jongdae’s in particular -a book from his favourite author he wanted to read, but couldn’t find anywhere.

Kyungsoo was afraid his cake might not be enough, but once they opened it, after all the games and fun stuff they did, all his fears disappeared just by glancing at Junmyeon’s reaction.

«Oh my God, there are _bunnies_!» he exclaimed in delight. «Soo-ah, thank you, this is amazing.»

And with that, the pastry chef received another hug.

He was happy; even if Junmyeon might never reciprocate his feelings, he was satisfied with what he had: an affection and connection only the two of them shared.

* * *

Right after the year-end finals and before graduations, sport clubs also held tournaments.

Sehun had gotten into the finals and had to compete in the butterfly style event, representing the school’s swimming team barely three days after his very last final of that year.

The boy had invited Junmyeon to be present at his race because when he wins -not if, he was confident- he’s going to dedicate the victory to him.

That’s why, on a hot Thursday morning, Junmyeon found himself waiting for Jongdae in front of the school’s indoors swimming pool entrance. Jongdae had wanted to tag along because he enjoyed watching swimming races and, according to him, he and Junmyeon were basically Sehun’s dads. Hence, they had to support him with every chance they could get. Partially also because he wanted a break from the showcase practice, it was making him more anxious than he was already.

Once inside, Jongdae bought two cans of coke for the both of them before arriving at the bleachers to find a nice seat where they could see everything. They found an empty spot in the first row, near the cheering team, and it looked like the perfect place; Sehun could probably see them too.

The race started with the freestyle competitors, and a boy from a school nearby won the gold medal. Second in line were the backstrokers and it was an Incheon High student who won, resulting in the cheering team near the boys going wild.

Finally Sehun’s turn arrived, Junmyeon had his eyes fixed on him; the swimmer was scanning the bleachers and once he noticed the senior, he gave him a warm smile and waved right away. When Sehun saw Jongdae beside him, though, Junmyeon noticed a change in his expression, but he probably was just trying to focus on the race and it had nothing to do with his friend’s presence.

As the referee blew the whistle, the athletes jumped into the water and started swimming; simultaneously the cheering team -and Junmyeon and Jongdae alongside with it- started shouting Sehun’s name and words of support towards him.

Sehun completed the first lap arriving second, but during the second half he used all of his energy to sprint and overcome his opponents, resulting in his victory and in a roar erupting from the people on the bleachers.

In the midst of all the fuss Junmyeon noticed Sehun emerging from underneath the water, pointing at him and mouthing “this is for you, hyung!”, and his heart melted a little.

After all the races had ended, Sehun joined his two supportive friends and thanked them for coming. They decided to go grab something to eat, but Jongdae needed to go to the bathroom, so the other two remained alone.

«I’m so proud of you, Sehunnie. I feel like an accomplished dad.» Junmyeon joked, ruffling the other’s hair.

«A… dad?» the younger asked, wondering if he had heard wrongly -and if that was the case, he was pretty disappointed at those words.

«Yes, a dad! Jongdae made me notice how the two of us are basically your supportive, embarrassing parents and I actually agree. We’re always babying and spoiling you, one way or another.» he laughed, not noticing Sehun’s expression slightly changing. 

Sehun only wanted to receive his hyung’s attention, not in a friendly way, but something more… he figured he just needed to let it go and get it over with, after what Junmyeon had said. 

«Thanks, hyung.» the younger said, with a faint smile. 

Once Jongdae had returned from his little trip to the bathroom, the happy family walked away, looking forward to fill their stomachs with some nice junk food.

* * *

On the very last night before graduations, also the last one ever in high school for Junmyeon, the final year showcase took place. Jongin had gotten him a seat in the first row, so he could see up close how well the boy danced. 

At the entrance he had received a colourful flier, on which had been written all the names of the performers, the organisers and of course, the theme of the show: _Love_. 

_How original_ , Junmyeon thought, sighing.

His other friends, the ones who weren't participating in the show, were with him in the audience. Baekhyun was being too loud as usual, Kyungsoo glaring at him, pleading Chanyeol to stop him from being so noisy. But the boy completely failed at that task. Sehun was talking to Minseok, who looked more interested at the boy's lips than whatever he was actually saying. Yixing was next to him, quiet as usual. 

Once the show started, silence fell in the room. Only a single spotlight was illuminating the stage, causing a male figure all dressed in white to stand out: it was Jongin. 

Before the boy could start dancing, a voice out of the picture presented the dancer and the title of the song. 

_“Kim Jongin, Agape.”_

A soft, classical music started playing from the speakers, and the boy moved his first steps confidently, the spotlight was following his every move. 

White against a black background, Jongin was graceful, outstanding, as he told the tale of a pure, romantic love with his body alone. 

Everyone was enraptured by his performance, his friends as well; they had seen him dancing before, but never this seriously, with so much passion, emphasis and charisma. 

Junmyeon swore they made eye contact and from that moment onwards, he felt like Jongin was dedicating his entire routine to him… and he didn't know how to feel about that. 

When the music stopped, and the dancer with it, the audience stood up all at once and started clapping until their hands hurt. Jongin deserved it, Junmyeon felt so proud to the point of tearing up. He would've loved to congratulate him right that instant, but it wasn't possible, so he had to wait until the end of the show. 

The end of the showcase was approaching and Junmyeon was almost losing his focus, when he saw a familiar figure step out onto the stage, dressed in a peachy pink suit and a flower patterned shirt; it was Jongdae. 

Right after him, there was Jongin, in plain pink pants and a white t-shirt. 

The same voice that had announced every single performer, spoke again. 

_“Kim Jongdae, Bite by Troye Sivan.  
Accompanied by Kim Jongin.”_

The audience went quiet once again; Jongdae adjusted his microphone and started singing with his eyes closed. 

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free,_  
sing me like a choir.  
I could be the subject of your dreams,  
your sickening desire. 

Jongin had begun dancing around the stage, his steps blending perfectly with the slow rhythm of the song, while Jongdae's voice resonated in the theatre. 

_Don't you wanna see a man up close,_  
a phoenix in the fire.  
So kiss me on the mouth and set me free,  
but please don't bite. 

A loud bass sound filled Junmyeon's ears right after those last words, which he felt dedicated to him, because the singer was probably looking at him while saying that.

When Jongdae started the second verse, he had his gaze fixed into Junmyeon’s and the latter even forgot about Jongin’s performance from how enraptured he was by Jongdae's voice and movements. 

He felt goosebumps and, with them, some strange feeling bubbling up in his chest, making its way from his stomach right to his heart, but the boy couldn't exactly tell what it was. 

_Aah, I'm pulling on your heart to push my luck.  
Aah, cause who's got any time for growing up?_

And after the song’s bridge, Jongdae left his microphone and danced alongside Jongin, and even if he wasn't as good as the latter, Junmyeon could still perceive some kind of grace into it. 

At some point, Jongdae got the mic off the standee and started making his way towards the front of the stage, one of the spotlights following him. 

_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free,_  
sing me like a choir.  
I could be the subject of your dreams,  
your sickening desire. 

Repeating the words from the first verse, he climbed down the steps that separated the stage from the audience’s seats and walked slowly towards his right, towards Junmyeon. 

_Don't you wanna see a man up close?  
A phoenix in the fire._

By that time, he was right in front of Junmyeon, who was standing, waiting for him. Everyone was looking at them with anticipation in their eyes. 

_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free,  
but please don't bite._

After that, neither of them could resist anymore and everyone was cheering for them as the two boys exchanged a passionate kiss under the spotlight.

* * *

_Just as Junmyeon's wandering on that memory, someone knocks on the door: it's Jongdae, with a big smile on his face, ready to help his boyfriend with packing._

_Junmyeon moves aside to let him enter, excusing himself for the mess even though there's no need to._

_«Have you started yet?»_

_«Ah, yes, but I found this little package full of photographs and my mind started wandering… Look, it's all the group from our high school days!» he says, showing the other the photo that has brought to his mind all those memories._

_«Damn. We should reunite and have a gathering sometime, we haven't seen each other in so long, have we?» Jongdae observes._

_«You're right, I miss them all. Maybe Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s bickering a little less, but still.» he chuckles._

_Jongdae takes a picture of the old photo with his phone and sends it to their group chat, claiming that their friends will have fun looking back on the old times._

_«Let's keep them all, I want to hang them somewhere once we get to our new house.» Junmyeon says._

_«Sure thing, honey. Anything for you.» Jongdae agrees and gives the other a peck on the lips. «Now, let's get this over with, shall we?»_

_So they finish packing, in each other’s company, as Junmyeon remembers all the reasons he fell in love with Jongdae: his appearance of course, but his small, simple, gentle words and gestures actually made the trick._

_The way he cared -and still cares- for him is something Junmyeon is thankful for every day of his life and he's not going to let go of it that easily._


End file.
